Dream come true
by rae-titans
Summary: Troy had this dream that Gabriella and Ryan are hanging out. He tell to himself that it's not true. but........ the way Ryan and Gabriella were weird, and there is a prom and basketball tournment. what will Troy do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh, Ryan", Gabriella said _chuckling_.

At that moment they were staring at each other. Slowly, their heads tilted. OMG! They were going to _kiss_!! Then boom, someone opened the door.

Gabriella mumbling," I can explain. It's not what you think it is"

End of dream

Mr. Bolton rushed through the door and said," Wake up, Troy, it's time for school"

"Ok, dad", Troy yawning.

After Mr. Bolton left Troy's room, Troy was still thinking about the dream and mumbled," Dreams were meant for sleeping. So, chill Troy. Plus, Gabbi won't cheat on you. Then there were questions like, what was Ryan and Gabbi doing? Who came right through the door?

School

"Sup dude", said Chad, and troy and him were doing their secret hand shake.

"You look pale, you know we have a game this Thursday. You remember, right?"

"Of course, I do", _lied_ Troy

He totally forgot about the game.

Then Troy, Chad and the gangs went to the room. Troy realized Ryan is missing. So do, Gabbi.

He was still worrying about the _dream_, and worried if they were together. Suddenly, Gabriella walked through the room _with_ Ryan. Then she sat beside Troy, and Ryan beside Sharpay, as usual.

"So…. What's with _you two_", asked Troy.

" Oh, nothing. We were just talking about the drama club", answered Gabriella.

Gabbi thinking," Better _not _tell Troy that Ryan and I were in the play for _Romeo and Juliet_. Or Troy will be fed up".

"So……", asked Troy."Are you free tonight?"

"What am I going to say?! Ryan and I have to practice our lines." Thought Gabriella.

"_No_, not today, Troy. You know, I have works to do."

"What?!", thought troy. " Gabbi have _never_ done that to me before. She is _always _free. Even thought if she's not free, she would say she is. But just now, did she just ditch me or what? Gabbi is keeping secrets from me, but what is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang

Sharpay and Gabriella saw each other in the hallway.

Gabriella thinking," What is she doing here, and where is Ryan?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said," So……. Are you hanging out with my brother?"

Gabriella answering," Why do you even want to know? I thought you didn't care about Ryan. And what if we are hanging out. Are you going to tell Troy?"

"So, I guessed it right then. You haven't even tell anything to Troy and you and Ryan are always hanging around. If Troy know it, I bet he is going to dump you and he would come to me. And don't forget the day after basketball game is the prom."

Gabriella saying," Oh yea. The prom. So you are going to tell Troy that Ryan and I are always hanging around, and when he dumps me. Troy is all yours? Not going to happen. Don't even dream to have Troy."

Sharpay's so angry and went away stomping her feet.

They both didn't realize that Troy was listening what they said, and he can't believe his ears.

Troy thinking, " Ryan and Gabbi are hanging around, but have anything happened between them? If Gabbi is going to the prom with Ryan. So, does that mean Sharpay is the one I am going to the prom with?"

**A/N: Don't blame me if it's too short. I am also sorry it took a long time to write this, but it's because of homework and tests. Give me some opinion what to write in Chapter three. Plus, I think I am going to write some more stories for Troy and Sharpay. So, if I am writing a new story. It will took me more time to write Dream Come True, but be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was stuck to my schoolwork, but now my summer have arrive so it won't take long like this anymore.

Now to make things up, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

As Troy rushed through the doors he saw Sharpay but not Ryan and Gabbi. Thinking, if Ryan would be at Gabbi's house.

Sharpay saying with her gentle voice, "Hey Troy."

Troy greetin back, "Hi, Sharpay. Do you know where Ryan is. I haven't seen him these days."

Sharpay saying, "Oh, me too. I barely see him at school. He is always hanging out with that science girl. I mean,

Gabriella. I always see them together. Plus, Ryan said he have to do some stuffs so he went home earlier. Ooh, there's my car. Toodles!"

"Toodles," Troy saying back.

Troy thinkin," I think I'm going to Gabbi's house to check if Ryan's there."

Gabriella's house

Gabriella just finished explaining to her mom that if Troy comes tell him that she is doing a project with Taylor,

and if Ryan comes tell him to come to my room. Just that minute, Troy rang the bell, and Mrs. Montez answered.

Mrs Montez sayin "Hey Troy. Are u looking for Gabbi?" As Troy nodded, Mrs. Montez said," She's doing some projects with Taylor. I'll tell her that you looked for her. Okay?"

Troy just nodded, and pretend to walk home. Actually, he went to the backyard and climb the ladder, and saw Gabriella and Taylor. " Mrs. Montez is actually telling the truth and I didn't believe her. I am such a jerk." Troy telling to himself. Then he went down the ladder and eventually heard some voices.

Mrs. Montez sayin,"Hey Ryan. Good to see you, Taylor and Gabbi are waiting for you in Gabbi's room. Plus, you are late. I've baked some cookies for you three, just in case you're hungry."

"Thanks. Mrs. Montez." Ryan said.

Ryan is at Gabbi's house. Troy just couldn't believe it. Mrs. Montez didn't let Troy in but she let Ryan in. She also said that Taylor and Gabbi is doin a project. Taylor and Gabbi have a project, but Troy didn't remember any project that Gabbi, Taylor, and Ryan doing a project together.

"I think they are doing something, but what could it be?" thought Troy.

Troy started having lots of ideas of what they might be doing, positives and negatives. The first thing that came up to his mind and the most recent is that Gabriella is thinking a way to dump me and asking for help from Taylor. And she's discussing with Ryan!

He shook his head and said, "No, no, Gabriella won't do something like that. No, no, I trust her, she won't. "

He left her neighbour with a pale, confused face, trying his best to forget what he saw tonight. "It's the same freaking nightmare. Gabriella will never do something like this. She is going to go to the prom with me," he told himself in an assuring way.

End of chapter 3

**S**_**orry for the shortness, I promise you that the next chapter will be a long one. Please leave a review on your way out. **_


End file.
